real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Stair
Randy Stair (September 17th, 1992 – June 8th, 2017), also known by his online pseudonym Andrew Blaze, was a mentally ill American who resided in Dallas, Pennsylvania. He murdered 3 of his co-workers at a local Weis Supermarket and shortly thereafter killed himself. After the shooting, it was discovered Stair had left a big social media footprint, especially on YouTube. He was most notably obsessed with the character Ember from the Nickelodeon cartoon Danny Phantom, and even went as far as to make a fictional group of girls all based on the character called "Ember's Ghost Squad". Though Stair did not commit a school shooting, he idolized the Columbine High School shooters Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, wrote about committing a school shooting, made an animated video of a school shooting, and wrote that “Weis Markets is officially Columbine High School.” He also believed he was a woman trapped in a man's body (Transgender) and would often cross dress when his family wasn't home, according to him in a video. He wrote in his journal and published home videos of himself planning the massacre. He also planned to put a propane tank on his boss's desk. Fortunately, it didn't explode. Mental Health Randy Stair was strongly opposed to participating in therapy or seeing a counselor as he believed that doing so "alters who you are". However, based on Stair's claims and disclosure of significant events in his life, his mental health was anything but such. Starting from his middle school years, evidence of Randy Stair's disheveled mental state began to emerge. In written stories Stair had presented to his English teacher, the the main characters in such stories would almost always end up being involved in some deadly incident that would kill said characters. Despite this, Stair claims that his works were never questioned by instructors. It was around this time that Randy's fascination with death and the afterlife transpired, but was not a worthy cause of concern until Stair entered high school. Stair reports that his suicidal ideation intensified by the time he Randy started high school. He began pondering methods of suicide, including asphyxiation and burning. On a trip to New York with his family, Randy reported that he contemplated jumping from a skyscraper to his death. In home videos filmed produced by Randy years later, he expressed remorse regarding the decision to not take his life during his teenage years. Victims * Terry Sterling, 63 * Victoria Brong, 26 * Brian Hayes, 47 Trivia * Stair owned three 'Natural Selection' shirts (referencing one of his heroes, Eric Harris). One of the shirts was designed for a woman. * Stair claimed to have been bullied throughout his middle school and high school years. * According to Stair, 2013 was the worst year of his life, whilst 2014 was the best. * Stair disliked people who were older than forty years old. * Stair disliked cursive, but admired its girlish appearance. * Stair was openly racist, misandrist, and homophobic. * Stair owned a plethora of posters, relating to various pop culture references including Disney Pixar's Inside Out, ''Disney's ''Frozen, ''Disney's Mulan, The Beatles, and Hasbro's animated cartoon series ''My Little Pony. * He and his family were all fans of the football team The Dallas Cowboys, as is evident from various merchandise displayed about the family's home. * He owned a dog named Ginger, lovingly nicknamed 'Gin Gin'. * Stair opposed Christianity but did not consider himself to be an atheist. Instead, he believed in a goddess, if not 'Ember McClain' (a Danny Phantom character that he worshiped) herself. * He kept a journal from the 2nd grade through the 5th grade. Stair would continue this practice from 2016 to 2017. * Stair was obsessed with the paranormal, including cemeteries, black skies, ghosts, and witches. * He smoked marijuana twice in the course of his life, but openly hated 'potheads'. * His favorite colors were black, blue, and purple. * His right hand was his dominant hand. * Throughout his life, he never had a partner. Photographs Category:Modern Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Suicidal Category:List Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Artistic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Misandrists Category:Anti - Villain Category:Misanthropes Category:Fanatics Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Tragic Category:Paranoid Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Mass Shooters Category:Perverts Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Racists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Psychopath Category:Remorseful Category:Important Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyer Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Hypocrites